1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture information processing system, and more specifically to a system for processing picture signals including a signal generated by a computing device such as a microprocessor and for displaying a processed signal in a display device such as a video screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a video game system or in an audio-visual education system, a microprocessor is generally utilized to produce a picture information which is to be displayed in a display device such as a cathode-ray tube (CRT) of a monitor device or a television set.
More specifically, such a picture information is produced by the microprocessor which executes a program stored in a read only memory (ROM) in response to input information from various sources such as a keyboard or a game control.
However, this type of system which has only an internal memory device had a drawback that it cannot execute a highly advanced program processing relatively complicated picture information due to a limited capacity of the internal memory and a low processing speed of the microprocessor.
Therefore, an improved system has been proposed in which an external memory device such as a magnetic disc unit, a video tape recorder (VTR) or a video disc player (VDP) is used for increasing the capacity of the total memory.
In this improved system, however, an improvement is required to increase the processing speed of the system so as to perform much more complicated games.